retro_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
All Good Things
All Good Things is a compilation cartridge that came out for the Vectrex in 1996. It is comprised of clones of four popular games and a bonus hidden fifth game. Included games/gameplay More Invaders! This is the follow-up to Classic Game Creations's very first Vectrex homebrew of Vector Vaders and is based on the arcade game Space Invaders Part 2. Invaders travel from side to side dropping bombs, and once they reach the edge of the screen, the entire formation drops down a notch. A bonus flying saucer will appear during a level that is worth many more points than the invaders (50, 100, 150 or 300 vs. 10, 20, or 30 points for each invader) and shoot at the player, and there is a possibility of one of two secret bonuses that can be awarded at the end of a level (either 500 or 1000 points). The player can also hide behind one of four bunkers for protection, which will eventually disappear after being shot too many times by the player and/or enemy fire. Starting with the second level, some invaders will split into two when shot. Either running out of bases or being overrun by invaders (i. e. the invaders reach the bottom of the screen) will end the game. An extra base is awarded at 5000 points. Rockaroids Rockaroids is a clone of the arcade game Asteroids. The player controls a ship that destroys rockaroids. Shooting a large rockaroid (10 points each) splits it into two medium-sized ones (20 points), which then split into two small ones (50 points), which can then be destroyed. Enemy saucers appear and shoot at the player; the large saucers are worth 200 points, while the small ones are 1000. The player starts out with three ships and the game will end when they are lost by either rockaroid collisions, being shot by saucers, or being destroyed upon re-entry from hyperspace (which is used to move the player to a random spot on the screen in case of emergency). Extra ships are awarded with every 10,000 points scored. Spike's Water Balloons This is a clone of Kaboom!, a game that was ported to many home console platforms during the early 1980s. Instead of using buckets to catch bombs dropped by the "Mad Bomber" at the top of the screen like on the original, this time around the player uses Spike, the unofficial Vectrex mascot, to pop balloons with the top of his head that are dropped from his enemy Spud. If the player misses a balloon, it will count against them, and once three balloons hit the ground the game is over. However, the player can kick a missed balloon back up towards Spud, somewhat reminiscent of the arcade game Kick Man. Vectris (aka Vectrex Blocks) Vectris is a clone of Tetris, where puzzle pieces float down from the top of the screen. It is the player's duty to arrange the differently-shaped pieces to form solid lines; once one to four horizontal lines are complete, those lines will disappear. Not being able to form complete lines will cause pieces to stack up higher and higher, and once the stack reaches the top of the screen the game is over. 23 Matches This is a clone of a game originally found on the TRS-80 computer. The player starts with 23 matches and must take away a certain amount per round until no matches are left. If the computer has to take away the last match the player loses the game. Easter egg 23 Matches can be accessed by holding down button two and pressing button four on the controller repeatedly until its title appears on the menu screen (after Spike's Water Balloons). Links *All Good Things official page